Just Have Faith
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: It's Sophie's wedding day and she's hoping a certain bunny will pop up in the garden.


**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first RotG story and this is my first time writing Bunnymund, so I hope I did a good job for you guys. This is the first I've written fanfiction in a while so I may be a bit rustly, ehehe. Criticism welcomed and encouraged, flames will be used to keep me warm.

I really like the relationship between Sophie and Bunnymund but was saddened to see the lack of stories for it, so I decided to add to it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"I was afraid that you weren't going to come."

"Ah, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The blonde giggled softly, pushing a dangling piece of hair behind her ear and rose from the stone bench. She was really quite the sight—decorated in fine white silks and lace, E. Aster Bunnymund swore to himself that no one could have looked more stunning on their wedding day. He took a step forward to hug her but was almost afraid that his fur would have dirtied her gown.

Instead, he made a small motion towards the sky with a small smile, "Picked quite the day for it; not a cloud in the sky! A perfect spring day," he chuckled and she smiled.

"I knew you would love it, after Easter too, so then you wouldn't be busy," Sophie moved towards a rose bush and carefully touched the petals, "What do you think of the garden? I picked this place just for it."

"Lovely," Bunnymund simply replied, "Couldn't make better flowers in Warren even."

Sophie knew that wasn't true, but she let it slide as she returned back to the stone bench she had been sitting on and folded her hands upon her lap. The Pooka slowly moved to sit beside her without sitting too close. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Bunnymund broke the silence,

"So uh, tell me about this fiancé of yours," he paused, trying to remember the guy's name, "Harry, you said it was?"

"Henry," Sophie corrected in a soft tone. She began to play the fabric of her glove between her fingers, gazing only at her hands, not looking at Bunnymund for a moment. "He's, well, he's nice. He works a lot, plays golf with his friends when he has time. He uh, he has a good head on his shoulders… He owns his own law firm too. You could imagine how happy mom was about that, knowing that I wasn't going to be living out on the streets. Neither of them really want me to be a writer."

"Sounds like a real stiff," Bunnymund grumbled to himself. She glanced up to him with curious eyes,

"What did you say?"

"Oh, erm, nothin', keep going."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "He's very serious… Sometimes I wonder if he knows how to have fun at all." She turned her head back towards him once more, "He went to the park with me a few times and even walked barefoot in the grass with me, like we did when I was a kid! Remember that, Bunny?"

They shared a smile and a laugh, "I do, Soph. I do."

"He cares too. He said that once we're married, he'd help Jamie as well." Sophie's eyes were down casted. Bunnymund sighed, he remembered the day Jamie found out he was sick. He remembered it almost clear as day—he could barely get Sophie to smile. "He hasn't said that he loved me yet, but I'm sure it'll come soon."

"You don't have to do this, Sheila, you can-,"

"No, Bunny, I know." Sophie paused, took a moment to soothe out the skirt of her gown. "I'm doing this for Jamie," she paused, "And you," she bit the inside of her bottom lip, "You need more children to believe in you, and I can help with that."

Bunnymund chuckled softly and shook his head, "You're the only little ankle-biter I need."

A giggle escaped Sophie as she carefully pulled the glove from her right hand and touched his furry cheek. He didn't jump back, as he did with normal interaction with humans, but he actually nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

Bunnymund wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly she was hugging him and returned the hug, if not a little hesitantly. "I really do appreciate you coming today," Sophie whispered to him.

The Pooka chuckled and smirked, "It's the least I can do." They pulled away from each other and for a moment, Bunnymund thought she was actually crying.

Suspicions were confirmed with a sniffle from Sophie, Bunnymund only chuckled and reached over to wipe the tear from her cheek with a smile, "No crying, I won't have that." He dropped his paw back to his side, "You remember what Spring is, right?"

"New beginnings," Sophie sniffled, trying her hardest not to ruin her make-up.

"Exactly," he nodded, "And with new beginnings comes hope. So no crying, because I believe in you and I know everything will work itself out. Just have faith, okay?"

The blonde sniffled once more and pushed that dangling piece of hair back behind her ear again and nodded with a weak smile, "I will."

"That's a good ankle-biter." They both laughed, "Now come on, lets get you back before they think you've fallen down the rabbit's hole." She gave him a look and Bunnymund could only smirk, "Heard it from kid a few Easters ago."

They both stood up from the bench and Sophie proceeded to dust her skirt off while Bunnymund went to check if there was anyone standing near the entrance to the garden. Sophie trailed up next to him and surprised him with a kiss upon his cheek. Bunnymund nearly jumped back in surprise but still held his ground; he simply laughed and motioned to her that the coast was clear.

She nodded and moved passed him. She was a few feet in front of him when Bunnymund called out once more to her, and she turned quickly, "Thanks for believing in me."

Sophie grinned, "Hop hop!"

He almost hoped that she would stay with him, even if it was only to talk for a little longer, but Bunnymund would never allow himself any more than that. So he just waved to her and she waved back, continuing to walk towards her own new beginning.

With a tap to the ground, Bunnymund disappeared.


End file.
